Survival of the Strategists
by darkrycat
Summary: The ultimate competition of all smashers. To create alliances and betray one another. To win. Join the smashers in an epic battle to remain in the contest and to live for honor. The most cunning and best strategists. Who will win and what does it take to stay in. Read Now.


Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 1: One Contestant Gone

"I have called all the smashers and outsiders here today to join a survival contest," announced Master Hand. "For those who do not know what this is, the survival contest is a contest to see who has the most skill and strategy while playing the survival game. The last person who has not been voted out at the end of the Survival Games is declared the winner. For all of the newcomers, do not expect this to be a simple task. There will be alliances and brutal betrayals along the way. You'll never know who to trust and who you will betray. The games are hard. Surviving in the wild, having to betray your own teammates, and staying in. The only thing you know is that if you're still in the game, then you'll have to use every single cell in your brain to do the thing right for you. Understand?"

Half of the audiences were either asleep or chatting about how they will beat the other person's ass.

"Who do you think is going to win?" asked Lucario to Mewtwo.

"Probably Ike," replied Mewtwo.

"Zelda, if we're in a group with Ganondorf, vote him out," whispered Link

"Deal," Zelda whispered back.

"YOSHI, YOSHI, YOSHI, YOSHI," YOSHI SCREAMED

"UNDERSTAND?" Shouted Master Hand through the megaphone carried by crazy hand.

"YES." Replied the audience.

"Oh Yeah, I forgot to mention other than the smashers a group from another galaxy has come. They consist of 3 people: Mr. Unicorn, Pirate, and Kulilin. I think their galaxy's name was called the Chaos Nuggets."

"HEY!" Sonic blurted out.

Everyone ignored the hedgehog's outburst and listened tentatively to Master Hand. The teams were coming up and they can't miss that. Definitely not the teams.

"Now for the teams… CRAZY HAND bring me the tribe's sheet." "Ok, the Gold team consists of…

There was a moment of silence. Nothing was more important than this.

Master Hand cleared his "throat". "The Gold team consists of Link, Peach, Donkey Kong, Kirby, King Dee Dee, Pichu, Pirate, Marth, Zelda, Roy, and Ike.

There was a murmur in the audience.

"The Silver team consists of … Mario, Ganondorf, Pikachu, Lucario, Mr. Unicorn, Meta Knight Samus Aran, Diddy Kong, Ness, Pit, and Captain Falcon."

"Good thing I'm not in that team," whispered Lucas … mainly to himself.

"The Platinum team has … … … G- … I mean Olimar, Kulilin, Pokémon Trainer, Lucas, Falco, Fox, Mr. Game and Watch, Snake, Mew, Bonslide, and Ice Climbers."

"The Chrystal team consists of Luigi, Ness, Wolf, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Wario, Bowser, Sonic, Tails, Young Link, and Yoshi."

"NOOOO!" replied Falco and Fox.

"I'll be showing the Gold team to their campsite. The first competition is in an hour from now. Good Luck … not."

At the Gold team's Campsite

"Soooo, how are we going to set up camp?" asked Kirby.

"How about this: Peach, Zelda and Pichu go get water from the lake. Kirby, King Dee Dee, and Donkey Kong go catch fish and get food. Me, Ike, Roy, and Pirate will build shelter okay?" asked Link.

Everyone glared at Link, and then agreed.

Kirby, King Dee Dee, and Donkey Kong started to head towards the lake.

"Hey fatsos, wanna team up?" asked Kirby.

King Dee Dee and Donkey Kong both grunted, and Kirby shrugged without shoulders.

There was a long awkward moment of silence and then Donkey Kong broke it, "Who should we vote out first?"

"Pirate. I don't like that guy. He always wears that ugly bandana," replied King Dee Dee.

Kirby agreed and Donkey Kong grunted. "This is going to be an awkward alliance," replied the puffball.

"Yup," shrugged the fatsos.

It wasn't long till the loud horn was heard. The loud screeching bat like noise could be heard throughout the entire island. Pretty Loud. All the smashers rushed toward the competition ground also known as the "Camp of Tears". No idea where that name came from. Everyone rushed in on their sides of the campground. The campground was a big field. ¼ of it was large grassland. Another fourth of it was a pool of water. Another fourth was a sky field. The last fourth was in a cave.

"In the first contest, you will have to pick your fastest people. 4 from each group. There is 16 buckets of water in all at the end of the line. Each team member will grab a bucket and bring it back. Once one person comes back with the bucket, another person will have to go. Once a team that has four buckets in their line wins. First place gets a TV and 2 twin beds, second place gets 12 watermelons, third place gets 10 bananas, and last place will have to go to tribal council."

The teams all nodded and were deciding who to pick. Gold team had: Link, Ike, Marth, and Pirate. Silver team had: Pit, Diddy Kong, Mr. Unicorn, and Meta Knight. Platinum team had: Fox, Falco, Snake, and Mew. The Chrystal team had: Wolf, Tails, Yoshi, and Sonic.

The four teams lined up in a vertical line and waited for the signal. Boom. Crazy hand shot the bullet up and the four runners took off. At first Pit was winning. He took off at amazing speed and with his wings; he blocked the wind rushing back at him. He grabbed a bucket and headed back. The heavy weight weighed on his shoulders as he walked back struggling to keep all the water in. Wolf was the second to get to the buckets. With his great strength, he grabbed the bucket and headed back. Link and Fox reached the buckets together; both struggling to keep the heavy weight lifted on their hands. Fox, who had more strength stepped ahead of Link and half jogged, half walked back. The first one back was Wolf. Since, Wolf was stronger than Pit he ran past Pit on the way back. On the other hand Pit slowly slugged his way back. Wolf placed the bucket down, clearly out of breath as he layed on his bucket. Then, Tails tuck off faster than his regular speed. Pit was the second one back and he slammed the bucket down. Diddy Kong took awhile to comprehend what happened, but it didn't take long for him to realize what happened and he took off. Fox got back next and motioned for Falco to go. Link arrived last not used to carrying buckets of water.

Ike took off. Diddy Kong, Tails, and Falco arrived at back with their buckets at the same time. And Mr. Unicorn, Snake, and Yoshi took off. Poor Ike was lagging behind them, but soon he carried the water all the way back. It didn't take long before Mr. Unicorn arrived back and Meta Knight with his thunderous speed zoomed off. Behind him Mew raced just as fast. After a long time, Sonic and Pirate took off. Sonic was obviously the quickest and got to the buckets before any of the other folds and started to heave his water bucket back. The immense weight caught him by surprise and he slowly trailed back to his team. The next person who arrived at the buckets was Mew who had gotten right in front of Meta Knight. With strong powers, Mew telepathically picked the bucket up and flew back to his side. Meta Knight soon got to the buckets and carried it back to this team. Right behind him was Pirate was the water expert Pirate. He carried the bucket and ran back. Mew arrived back first and placed the bucket down. Behind her was Meta Knight. Sonic and Pirate were side by side now. They slammed each other with their shoulders each one knowing they can't lose. Sonic dived for the finish line and got right in front of Pirate. Results: Mew 1st, Meta Knight 2nd, Sonic 3rd, and Pirate 4th.

"Everyone should be heading back now. Gold teams follow me." The gold team and Master Hand entered a dark cave where there were eleven seats and a pencil and paper in front of the seat. The light was coming from 8 candles, 2 in each corner.

"This is tribal council. Here you will vote out the person who deserves to be out. You will vote, and then toss the paper in the ballet box."

Everyone nodded, but Pirate who kept his head down.

"You're out!" whispered Kirby as he wrote on the paper.

"This is what you get," said Peach as she secretly wrote her answer.

After a while, all the ballets were placed in the box. And Master Hand went to get the ballets.

"Ok now, first vote Pirate…"

Pirate cursed

"Second Pirate, then Kirby, Peach, Marth, Marth, Marth…"

"WHAT," cried Marth.

"Pirate, Marth, Peach."

There was silence in the room. No one each breathed. The last vote said it all. If it was going to be Marth or Pirate.

"Ok last one King Dee Dee," finished Master Hand. "We have a tie. Pirate and Marth will have the last fight with a sudden death. You two will both fight each other. First off the platform loses.

Pirate and Marth locked eyes; both had hope in their eyes. Pirate struck first, his blade out in front of him. Marth parried with his own sword and kicked Pirate back with his leather boots. Pirate was knocked back squinting at the pain in his legs. Seeing the chance Marth stepped forward holding his blade up and struck Pirate across the face. Pirate grabbed his face in pain and was knocked back. With all his energy Pirate slammed his fist into Marth's stomach and kneed him in his chin. Marth stumbled back weary from the sudden attack. Pirate saw his chance and grabbed Marth's head and elbowed Marth's head and kicked Marth back, far off the platform.

"First person out of Survival of the Fittest, Marth."

Author's Notes: How'd you like it? Please read and review. Add improvements and compliments. If you think it was epic and boss please favorite or follow. Thank You for your cooperation. :)


End file.
